


Recuerdos

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La infancia de Hank no fue perfecta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

** Recuerdos **

  
El primer recuerdo que tiene Hank es de su madre gritándole a su abuela que ella nunca quiso dar a luz a un monstruo.

Por esa época Hank debería tener cuatro años y, aunque aún no tenía plena conciencia sobre ese término, al escuchar a su madre diciéndole así supo que era algo malo.

Esa misma noche la abuela fue a arroparlo como siempre lo hacía, contándole su cuento favorito (ese donde la princesa besa a un sapo y éste se convierte en príncipe) y diciéndole que ella lo amaba y que era su pequeño especial.

A la mañana siguiente sus padres llevaron a la abuela a un asilo para ansianos y Hank sólo pudo ir a visitarla dos veces al mes.

Así que el recuerdo que tiene Hank sobre su infancia está compuesto por la mirada de desprecio y decepción que siempre le daban sus padres y esas pocas pero reconfortantes visitas a la abuela.

(Por eso, ahora que Hank tiene una nueva familia que es así, como él, _especial_ , realmente quiere ir y agradecerle a la abuela por no dejarlo rendirse)

 

FIN


End file.
